Ramen no Jutsu! WHAT!
by Romez
Summary: [Oneshot] What happens when Naruto tries to create a jutsu that creates Ramen? Well, in this funny turn of events, he gets Hinata! Thing is, she tastes like Cinnamon rolls, if you know what I mean. NarutoxHinata, Lemon in there. Some humor.


Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto hides Naruto script nope, I don't own it.

Talking

_Thoughts_

**(A/N: me making a comment)**

P.S: They're 16 by the way

A monstrous growl could be heard. People cowered and fled from the noise thinking they were under attack. When nothing happened, people started coming out slowly. Then they noticed a blonde, hyperactive nin just standing there with his hand behind his head in a gesture of nervousness. "Sorry guys, I guess I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten anything in an hour" Said Naruto apologetically. The villagers just glared at him and walked away leaving the boy alone.

Naruto just shrugged and went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. They always had the best Ramen there! As Naruto arrived there, he could see Ayame and the old man and so he greeted "Hey Ayame-chan! How are you? Hey old man, 3 bowls of miso, beef, and chicken ramen please!" Ayame just smiled at their favorite clients order. Fact is, Ayame couldn't have gone to school if it wasn't for Naruto always buying Ramen there, it might as well been Naruto paying for Ayame's education.

"Coming right up!" said the old man happily.

"You know something Ayame? I wish that there was a jutsu where once I use it, Ramen would appear! Wouldn't that be great?" said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Not really, then we wouldn't see you anymore" said Ayame fighting back a blush. She really meant that she wouldn't get to see him anymore. The blonde nin had grown handsome, tan skin, well-built. Any girl would want him. Ayame happened to be one of those girls. Sure, they were 3 years apart, but who cares right?

"Here's your ramen Naruto! Good luck with that jutsu" said the old man.

"Say, I got an idea! What if I used the Kawari (replacement technique) with the Ramen, but instead of replacing it with anything, it would just go… where does one thing go when something is replaced? Who cares, I'm going to test it out!" and with that, Naruto finished two bowls in under a minute and carried the rest to the training grounds. Ayame slightly hoped that his jutsu wouldn't succeed. She really had wanted him, especially since those _dreams_ had come to her every night.

Once Naruto arrived, he began his technique and replaced the Ramen with nothing, so the Ramen inside the bowls disappeared, but didn't reappear anywhere. He then thought of a name for his new justu. Being the creative genius he is, he named it "Ramen no justu". Pleased with himself, he continued his technique and made some hand seals. Once those were done, he tested it on a rock that was shaped like a large bowl. Then a cloud appeared over it and started raining… Ramen broth and one noodle fell helplessly from the orange cloud. _Well that sucks, only one-_ he was cut off as he suddenly got an urge to lick the entire rock. He went towards the rock and sucked the broth, and not just inside, he licked the outside, the ground, anything that had Ramen broth. _Well, this is a weird side effect, at least no one was looking._ Thought Naruto.

"Practice makes perfect, at least it was only a bowl of Ramen, and I still need to figure out where the noodles went." Naruto said as he thought aloud.

Hinata-

Hinata was wearing a purple tank top that matched her eyes and some nice jean shorts that were a little higher than her knee. Her 30 C size breasts also made her one of the, if not the most gorgeous girls in all of Konoha. She had long since gained some confidence in her looks and shed her jacket. This would cause her to get many stares, but she only wanted one pair of eyes to look at hair and those eyes belong to Naruto. _All right Hinata, you saw him go off to the training grounds, this time, you're going to confess to him you're true feelings and hopefully he'll want you also_ thought the gorgeous Hyuuga with hope.

She then strolled up towards Naruto, who was facing away from her, and felt her heart beat faster and felt a blush creep up on her face. She fought back the blush, but couldn't help her heartbeat, Naruto had taken off his jacked and was wearing a black shirt that showed off his toned muscles, Hinata could barely imagine what he looked like without any clothes. _Wait, did I just think that? Well, it wouldn't be that bad_ thought Hinata pervertededly.

"N-Naruto?" asked Hinata quietly, but loud enough so that Naruto heard.

Naruto-

Naruto was in the middle of the Jutsu and the orange cloud had already formed, but didn't drop any Ramen yet. He then heard the voice and turned around, but the thing is, the cloud followed where his eyes went and his eyes went towards Hinata. Hinata seemed to notice that some shade had covered her because she felt slightly cooler. She looked up to check for rain and she open her mouthed and gasped. There was an orange cloud hovering right over her! Sadly, she had her mouth open, one noodle from the cloud and landed in her mouth. She didn't eat it or swallow it because she was so confused about how Ramen could come from a cloud. Naruto then started feeling that urge again. _Uh-oh_ thought Naruto.

Then, it started raining Ramen broth and it poured all over Hinata and Hinata let out an "Eeep" in surprise because she noticed that it wasn't rain, but Ramen broth. At least, that's what her sense of smell was telling her. She then turned to look at Naruto with the noodle still in her mouth; apparently, she forgot to swallow it. Then, she noticed Naruto coming towards her with a hungry look in his eye **(A/N: It can go both ways can't it?)** and before Hinata could stutter a response, Naruto had taken her mouth and engulfed it in his and sucked the Noodle out of her mouth. _Nani? Naruto-kun is kissing me oh ye-_ before she could finish her thought, she felt Naruto stop kissing her, and go towards her neck and start licking it. He was licking as if he hadn't eaten anything in 3 days, which is a lot for Naruto. _Wow, Hinata tastes really good, I think I'm doing this more willingly than under the effect of the jutsu_ thought a now uncontrollable teen. He just continued licking her neck then he did something that shocked him and Hinata, he ripped off her shirt along with the bra **(A/N: he's wonder man!)**. Hinata just moaned at his actions.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said trying to get Naruto back to reality **(A/N: Like she really wanted to, we all know what Hinata wants don't we?)**, but she gave up when Naruto gave a lick to her breast and started sucking on it. She let out a light gasp from the sheer pleasure of having Naruto's tongue started circling her breast and moving it around. With his left hand, he was massaging her other breast. "Oh-h, yes Naruto-kun! Please, more!" Hinata panted. Her heart beat was racing and she was breathing pretty hard. Then he let go of the nipple to give some attention to the other breast and Hinata let out another moan of pleasure. Hinata was now dripping and it wasn't from the Ramen rain either, it was from her own honey. Her panties were thoroughly soaked and even managed to make a stain on her pants.

Naruto's face started going lower, and lower, and lower until it reached her woman hood. Naruto seemed flustered by this, though he didn't know why, and he just wanted those pants off. So then, he stood straight and pushed Hinata lightly to the ground and began unbuttoning her pants. Hinata couldn't do anything, she was in such a state of pleasure that she couldn't even stutter. Naruto had managed to take of her pants and began licking the inside of her thights sending chills up Hinata's spine. Hinata could feel as if there was a firing growing inside of her and spreading throughout her body. She then let out a loud moan as Naruto ran his tongue up and down the inside of her thigh. He gave equal attention to the other side making Hinata moan even louder. Right when his face was at her womanhood, he noticed that the panties were irritating him for no reason and he tore them off with his bare hands.

He then gave a lick at her womanhood and Hinata gasped from the sheer amount of pleasure going through her body. This caused her to release more of her honey, yet no orgasm, and Naruto licked the honey. Once he licked it, the Ramen effect seemed to wear off and he quickly got up and said "I'm sorry Hina-" but before he could finish, Hinata had pulled his head in between her legs and smashed his face against her dripping pussy. The contact of his face on her pussy sent another wave of pleasure and she screamed a bit. Naruto, being thoroughly turned on by this, started kissing her womanhood earning gasps and pants from the squirming Hinata. "Naruto! Please, stop teasing me, lick it!" said Hinata between breaths. Naruto then licked tentatively and made his tongue somewhat hard and entered Hinata in which she let out a scream of pleasure. Naruto then started licking the nub that had erected and Hinata was screaming "N-N-Naruto-kuuuuuuun! Yes! Oh fuck yes! Right there oooh—OOOH!" and she orgasmed all over his face. Naruto just licked all of her juices which reminded him of Cinnamon rolls mixed with Ramen. _This has got to be the best thing I have ever tasted in my life_ thought Naruto happily.

Naruto then inserted to fingers which earned an "Oh yes Naruto-kun, I love your touch." Naruto continued in and out of her with her finger, watching Hinata squirm at his touch, and found the wondrous, yet elusive g-spot and lightly tapped it to see Hinata's reaction. Her reaction was to scream and moan every time he touched that batch of sensitive skin. "Faster, Naruto, Faster!" said Hinata who was in pure bliss at the wonderful sensations going through her body. Naruto then moved his fingers in a "Come hither" fashion and started going in and out while tapping the G-spot. "AHHHHHH!" Hainata screamed as she let loose a powerful orgasm that shook her entire body. Her honey just started dripping out and when it went slid down her legs, she had another orgasm and this one left her tired. Naruto Just took a lick of her pussy and inserted his finger just to take it out and put his finger, with Hinata's honey, in front of her face. "You wanna taste it?" asked Naruto in a husky voice.

Hinata just obliged and started licking Naruto's finger and then, Naruto came close and kissed her passionately. Hinata was so happy and the got touched by Naruto, she then put one hand behind his head and pushed him towards her to deepen the kiss. She then pushed her tongue in slowly, but Naruto reciprocated by meeting Hinata's tongue. Their tongues ought for dominance in either one's mouth. They had to depart from the kissing to breath a bit, but when they let go, Naruto licked her lips making Hinata moan a bit. "Hinata-cha, There's something I've wanted to say to you for a while." Naruto began.

Hinata perked up still nude, but not caring since it was Nazruto. "What is it?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"I think I love you, I always have. I know that I would always ask Sakura out and all, but I was used to the rejection, I only liked her because she was pretty. You on the other hand, you seemed to understand me, never yell at me, always have patience. I thought a couple of times about what it would be like dating you and during those thoughts, I would get these strange feelings and nervousness. It wasn't until I finally talked to Jiraiya that I found out that I was in love with you. Hinata, would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Naruto hopefully.

Hinata started crying which scared Naruto "Umm... It's ok! I understand if you don't want to, I mean, I did sort of take advantage of you and all. I'm sor-" but before he had finished, Hinata came up to him and kissed him. She then stopped the kissing to say "Naruto-kun, I wouldn't have any other boyfriend but you, I've always loved you and secretly wanted to be with you. Hopefully, I can lose my virginity to you!" Just then, she realized what she had said towards the end and she started blushing madly.

Naruto just took his finger and lifter her chin up so that he could see her eyes and said "Really? Then, how about we finish this off at my apartment?" asked Naruto with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Hinata couldn't believe this and just nodded. She then felt a pair of strong hands lift her up and then she realized "What about my clothes?"

"We can get them tomorrow when we're done" replied Naruto

"Wait a minute, tomorrow? But, that's 15 hours of… sex." Just then, a bit of blood dripped from her nose and her face was so red, she seemed in danger of exploding.

Naruto just cuckled and kissed her lightly and said "Yup, that's right Hinata, so tomorrow, we come get your clothes." And with that they left to their apartment to have 15 hours of sex which made Naruto completely forget about his Ramen jutsu, which meant that Ayame would go to school for a few more years.

On a tree branch somewhere were a Kakashi and Jiraiya who were giggling like little school girls at what they had just seen. "Oh man! This is going to be good! Who'd thought that Naruto and HINATA, of all people, would make an excellent addition to my Icha collection!" thought the perverted Sannin.

"This book will make tones of money but remember, I'm the one that showed you this so I get 20 of the money" corrected Kakashi.

"Fine I don't care, with this, we could end up being Billionaires!"

Then Kakashi and Jiraiya walked off in the sunset with a happy Jiraiya holding a notebook, or would've been if Tsunade hadn't found them peeking on poor Hinata and Naruto. She quickly started chasing them, promising death if they dind't burn or give her the notebook. So Jiraiya, valuing his life more than a notebook, quickly dropped his notebook and ran with Kakashi into the sunset who was being chased by an angry Tsunade!

The End

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So guys? What do you think? Did you like it? This was only a oneshot so I won't continue this story anymore. It's my first time at a lemon so tell me if I needed to add anything ok? I'll try to write more stories like this.


End file.
